One Month
by Leah Aute
Summary: Even the Golden Pair had to start somewhere...


One Month  
  
It took Ooishi a month to understand Eiji.  
  
During their first year their paths hadn't crossed. They were in different classes, had no common friends, and both supported different players. Ooishi believed in Tezuka, in his genius and his drive to attain his goal. Eiji had formed a strange friendship with Fuji and remained his loudest cheerleader even when the other had made regulars before him. When Ooishi asked how they'd become friends, Eiji said that he'd literally run into Fuji and decided that he was interesting, so they would be friends. He'd never asked Fuji why he liked Eiji. He didn't have to. Once Eiji decided he liked someone, he kept coming at them until they gave in and liked him as well.  
  
But Eiji hadn't like him.  
  
Eiji had joined the regulars during their second year, about the same time he did. They'd both competed in the tournament but in separate doubles. Eiji and Fuji had been a pair while he'd played with Tanaka, a third year. It was only after they'd lost and the captain had begun working on new lineups for this year that they'd been paired.  
  
Fuji, like Tezuka, was clearly a strong singles player. Eiji wasn't nearly as strong alone as he was in a pair, since his acrobatic play depended on having a steady supporter. Since Ooishi had also been playing doubles and was losing his partner, he'd been paired with Eiji in practice. The first time they'd played they had lost completely. Eiji was used to playing with Fuji and wasn't good at noticing his partner's movements and adapting to them. He wasn't used to playing with someone so unconventional. They'd both been frustrated and unhappy after that first match and Eiji had sulked over the fact he couldn't remain paired with Fuji.  
  
Their captain hadn't listened, though, and insisted that they keep working together. That had led to the longest, most frustrating two weeks since he'd begun in the club. They'd lost all their matches and grew increasingly stubborn, each believing the other responsible. At the end of their first week Eiji caused their first argument, accusing him of not being a proper back up. He'd countered that it was Eiji's fault for being irresponsible and running around the net without a plan. They each made it clear that it wasn't their fault they weren't winning, and Eiji ended the fight with a declaration that he would never, ever be his doubles partner again.  
  
Again, the captain ignored them.  
  
Eiji ended up running thirty laps a day all the next week when he refused to give in and play. The snub did nothing to assuage his pride. He'd refused to bow down and apologize, which ended with him running laps as well. The others simply watched and shook their heads, though Tezuka had bluntly informed him that his stubbornness was foolish and unproductive. Fuji had been slightly more sympathetic, even getting himself in trouble the last two days to join Eiji in his laps. The stalemate lasted all week as they did their best to ignore each other. That Sunday was a rare free day, with practice canceled because both the captain and vice-captain were absent. He'd anticipated a quiet day studying at home but, as usual, Eiji had thrown everything off.  
  
***  
  
Ooishi turned from his desk as someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Yes?"  
  
His mother opened the door and leaned in. "Syuichirou? Were you expecting a friend?"  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yes. Someone's here to visit you." She paused. "At least, I think he's here for you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"An adorable boy your age with red hair. He said his name is Eiji."  
  
He stood, startled. "Eiji? Why is he here?"  
  
"So you do know him? Oh, good."  
  
"He's here to see me?"  
  
"Well... he said he was here to see Ooishi." She said, and then laughed. "He looked so confused when I asked if he meant you. But I didn't think he'd be here to see anyone else."  
  
"Ahh, no, he probably wouldn't be. I'll be right down." He shut his books and followed his mother down to the living room, wondering what Eiji had come to talk about.  
  
Eiji was sitting on a couch and talking on a cell phone as he stared up at the ceiling. Apparently he'd decided to resolve the name issue himself. "You sure?... I thought you knew everything?... Nya?... I'm not calling Inui again! It's bad enough I had to ask him the address!... That is kind of creepy, isn't it? Wait! Does that mean he knows where I live too?... Ah! So creepy!... That's different, you're my friend!... How did you find it anyway? Did you follow me home or something?... F-Fuji, that's... You called mom? How did you get my number?... I gave it to you? When?... Oh, well, that's okay then... Don't worry, I'd forgive you even if you'd been stalking me, cause we're friends!... Why would I make you worry?... I can too take care of myself!... Well, I better go, say hi to Yuuta for me!... Byebye!"  
  
He stepped forward. "Eiji?"  
  
"Nya!" The other boy jumped. "Don't startle me like that!"  
  
"Sorry." He apologized reflexively and sat facing him in a chair. "Why are you here?"  
  
Eiji stared at the floor and tossed his cell between his hands. He even tried twirling it around his wrist but dropped it. Ooishi was about to pointedly remind him that he had studying to do when Eiji finally spoke. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?" It was the obvious reason for him to be there, but still surprising. "For what?"  
  
"For being so stubborn. Though you were stubborn too!"  
  
"Well...a..." There was another long silence. "Why are you apologizing now?"  
  
"It's not like I have a choice. The captain seems set on making us a pair. Or miserable. Not sure yet."  
  
He smiled. "Right. I'm...sorry too, I guess."  
  
Yet another silence. It was hard to apologize for something you still weren't sure was your fault. Eiji broke the silence. "So, you...wanna see a movie or something?"  
  
"A movie?"  
  
"Yeah! Cause if we're going to be partners we need to get along, right? So, we need to do fun stuff and not just lose matches."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So...movies?"  
  
"I was studying, but..."  
  
Eiji wrinkled his nose. "Boring! Movies are way better! What do you want to see?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Let's just go then! We'll see whatever's playing. Unless it's some mushy girly thing." Eiji made a face.  
  
"I suppose I could. It's just-"  
  
"Great! Grab your stuff and let's go!" Eiji tugged him out of the chair. "I'll talk to your mom or something while you get ready. She's nice."  
  
He walked to his room in a daze, confused by the sudden transformation. Hadn't Eiji been the one to start the fighting? He would have been content to just keep working on improving, but Eiji had declared that they would never be a team. Eiji was the one who had pushed it to the point that they weren't talking to each other and now he was acting as if they could just forget the past weeks.  
  
What was he supposed to do? Just smile and nod and let it go? True, Eiji had apologized first, but was that really enough for him to ignore everything and start over? But what would be the point of staying mad? Eiji said it himself, they seemed to be stuck as a team. So they would have to get along. But could they? Eiji was so loud and inconsiderate. Could he be friends with someone who barely seemed to care about others?  
  
He sighed and pulled his wallet out of its desk drawer. He should just go; there was no point in studying now. He'd spend his time wondering what Eiji had meant instead. And...maybe they could get along. Maybe. If he tried.  
  
He walked downstairs slowly, still thinking. He found his mother in the kitchen alone. She looked up from her baking as he entered and shook her head. "Well, there you are. You'd better hurry, Eiji's already gone ahead."  
  
"Eh? He left?"  
  
She nodded. "He left you a note. It's there on the counter."  
  
He walked over and picked it up. It was a simple piece of paper, folded in half. The message inside read simply as well.  
  
'Sorry to be a bother.'  
  
He folded it again. "Eiji..."  
  
***  
  
Eiji hadn't called or anything after that. He hadn't seen him that Monday during classes and when he got to the club Eiji was already running laps. It was another miserable practice - he lost to both Tezuka and Inui, was confused, and whenever he turned around Fuji was watching him with a vague frown. He never said anything, just watched.  
  
And Eiji kept running.  
  
That lasted another three days. It was even worse then the past couple weeks, because he couldn't help but feel he'd done something wrong. He wondered if he should talk to Eiji, but he was always running by the time he got to practice and, short of interrupting him, there was never a chance.  
  
But on the fourth day Eiji didn't run laps.  
  
For the first time in over a week he played matches. First a doubles with Fuji then a singles against him. They easily won the first game against some third years, but Fuji won the singles.  
  
Ooishi only had one match, against Inui. Then he sat and watched Eiji.  
  
It was a little easier to predict him when you watched. Not much, but enough that he could see how deftly Fuji played against Eiji's weaknesses. As the game dragged on he could feel an idea trying to form in the back of his mind, but never quite managed to grasp it. It was important though, something fundamental and the key to why the captain seemed stuck on Eiji remaining a doubles player. It wasn't his lack of stamina, though that became an obvious issue as the match progressed, but something deeper. Something...  
  
Something Eiji.  
  
After staggering away from his 6-3 loss Eiji half collapsed beside him. Ooishi watched him for a minute, trying to decide what to say, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't cause more grief or sound foolish. And Eiji wasn't really in any shape to talk - he sat with his arms around his legs and his head on his knees as he panted for breath. He really had played with all his energy.  
  
Looking away for a minute he spotted Fuji waving for him. Curious, he walked over. "Something wrong?"  
  
Fuji shook his head. "Mmm, just..." He handed him a towel and water bottle. "Would you bring these to Eiji? He must have forgotten he left his stuff here and I need to talk with the captain."  
  
"Umm, sure?"  
  
"Thanks." A quick smile and then Fuji was gone. Ooishi watched him leave and wondered if he'd be playing another match soon. But instead of going with him to see the captain he went obediently to give Eiji his things.  
  
"Here. Water." He stated the obvious as he stood before Eiji, holding out the bottle and towel.  
  
"Thanks." Eiji put the towel over his head, hiding his face, and took a long drink before falling onto his back. He threw a hand over his eyes to block the sun.  
  
"Ne, Ooishi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
There was a brief hesitation before he continued. "Am I playing you next?"  
  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you're just standing around. There has to be a reason you aren't playing."  
  
And there it was, the chance he'd been waiting for. "I was-"  
  
"Senpai!"  
  
He twitched. Of course, it just had to be now. He turned to see a first year standing behind him with racket in hand. "Yes..." He searched for the name.  
  
"Arai." Arai, obviously, declared. "Would you play a match with me?"  
  
He'd been interrupted for that? "Maybe in a bit, but-"  
  
"Ah, Arai." Another voice cut in. Fuji stepped up behind the first year. "There you are."  
  
"You were looking for me?"  
  
"I am now." Fuji replied enigmatically. He looked past Ooishi. "Feeling better already?"  
  
He turned to see Eiji standing, towel across his shoulders. Eiji managed a weak pout. "Yeah. That was mean of you though, you didn't hold back at all."  
  
Fuji smiled. "I suppose. You did better though. Must be all those laps you've been running."  
  
Eiji stuck his tongue out at him. "Mean!"  
  
Fuji laughed. "By the way, the captain says you two are free to leave."  
  
"Us two?"  
  
"Mm. You and Ooishi."  
  
He blinked. "Why me?"  
  
"Because someone has to make sure Eiji gets home safely and I need to talk to Arai."  
  
Arai just looked confused.  
  
"Hmph." Eiji sulked. "Fine then! I can get home on my own."  
  
"I'm sure Ooishi doesn't mind." Fuji volunteered for him.  
  
"I don't need an escort!"  
  
"It's all right, really." He cut in, heading off another fight. "Practice is nearly over anyway."  
  
"See? He'd be happy to take you."  
  
Eiji was going to protest again but decided against it. Instead he picked up his things and began walking away. "Fine then. I'm going to change."  
  
Ooishi watched him go, almost as confused as Arai. "Fuji..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Fuji flashed a quick smile, showing teeth. "Just worrying." He turned away but look over his shoulder, eyes open and intent. "You'd best go after him. Eiji doesn't like being stood up, and twice in a row... well... I'll see both of you tomorrow." With a wave he was gone, Arai following him.  
  
Scary... He shook his head to clear it. He shouldn't waste this chance, not when Fuji had gone to such lengths to set it up for him.  
  
He quickly gathered his things, and the racket Eiji had left behind, and returned to the clubhouse. Opening the door he nearly ran over Eiji, who'd changed in record time.  
  
"Ah, my racket! Thank you!" Eiji retrieved his equipment and rushed to put it safely away in its bag.  
  
He changed quickly as well. Eiji waited impatiently at the door. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
He pulled on his shirt, not looking at the other boy. "Do you want to stop and eat somewhere?"  
  
Eiji considered that for a while. "I don't have much money with me, though."  
  
"My treat. For Sunday."  
  
Eiji scuffed a foot against the floor as he finished packing up. "Okay then!"  
  
***  
  
The next three days passed quickly. From class, to practice, to eating out with Eiji, and then back home to study. They weren't playing doubles together again but they seemed to have reached some sort of peace agreement. He paid for the food and Eiji ran the conversation. He dropped Eiji off, which was out of his way but somehow that didn't bother him. All along the way there Eiji would talk, about anything and especially tennis, and sweep him into the conversation. The walk from Eiji's house to his gave him a chance to collect his thoughts before facing his mother and her questions about where they'd gone that day.  
  
During practice he spent much of his time watching Eiji play. Their matches almost seemed timed, Eiji starting his games just before or after he finished his. He still couldn't quite pin down the weakness he'd begun noticing that one day, though he could determine several more minor issues. Eiji didn't usually play seriously, he could use more stamina, his acrobatic play was very flashy, and he had trouble adapting.  
  
He never noticed Eiji watching him.  
  
And then it was Sunday again.  
  
Practice was again canceled. He had two tests that week and knew he should spend his day studying, but Eiji was nagging at him. He actually rather liked the other boy but there was still something between them. It wasn't a lack of understanding anymore; he'd seen Eiji play enough to get a sense of his style, but a lack of connection. They were friendly but they weren't friends.  
  
So he went out.  
  
***  
  
Ooishi sighed, letting his hand fall away from the door. He should have called ahead. He shouldn't be surprised no one was answering, it was a nice day, but it was disappointing. He was turning to leave when the door opened.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
The woman in the doorway was older, but not old enough to be Eiji's mother. She also had red hair but her expression was serious.  
  
"I'm Ooishi Syuichirou. Is Eiji home?'  
  
"Yes. Hold on just second, I'll call him."  
  
She turned to go back into the house but Eiji walked out of a nearby room. "You're early!"  
  
The woman frowned. "I thought you were meeting Fuji?"  
  
Eiji finally looked at him. " I...hoi?"  
  
He definitely should have called. "Sorry, I-"  
  
Eiji suddenly rushed forward, grabbing his right wrist. "Ooishi's coming too! We're gonna wait for Fuji outside, so I'll be back later!"  
  
The woman nodded and watched them go. "Have a nice trip."  
  
"I'll be back!"  
  
Eiji took the lead, half-pulling him along by the wrist. They apparently had a destination, though he didn't recognize the streets.  
  
"Ooishi..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
They turned a corner. "Why did you come by?"  
  
Quick, a lie! "I...had nothing to do today, so I thought I'd see if you were busy."  
  
"Shouldn't you be studying?"  
  
Yes. "I have some free time."  
  
Eiji laughed. "So you're putting it off too, huh?"  
  
"Yes." He admitted.  
  
"It's so boring, isn't it? Studying. All you do is sit around and read and try to remember everything but it's so dull it gets all muddled but you have to remember it anyway and we have to study so many things at once everything is so confusing."  
  
Amazing. So many words and yet they couldn't seem to come together into a coherent whole. "It is kind of dull."  
  
"Isn't it though?"  
  
"Don't you study with Fuji?"  
  
"Fuji? No way! He's a little genius, he doesn't need to waste time helping an idiot like me."  
  
He blinked. "He doesn't study?"  
  
"Probably does. He said he helps Yuuta sometimes."  
  
"Yuuta?"  
  
"His little brother."  
  
"Eh? Fuji has a younger brother?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Eiji was amused. "He goes to our school."  
  
"He does? But... he isn't in the tennis club?"  
  
"He's got a brother complex. Fuji says he's thinking of transferring."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's a shame. He's pretty good. He's obsessed with beating Fuji though."  
  
"Hmm...." He suddenly remembered. "Hey, weren't you supposed to be meeting Fuji?"  
  
"That's why we're going to his house. We'll surprise him!"  
  
"Is it all right? That I come along?"  
  
Eiji half turned and smiled. "Sure! He won't mind."  
  
He frowned, unsure.  
  
Eiji tugged on him, making him stumble a bit. "Don't worry so much! You're always so worried, it's no fun!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Eiji started a rambling story about his class. He didn't really understand it, since Eiji threw in the names of classmates as if he'd recognize them. Eiji cut himself off as he changed course, moving up a walkway to a random house.  
  
"Fuji's place!" He announced before running up to the door and knocking loudly. "Hey, Fuji!"  
  
After a minute the door opened and a sullen boy stood frowning at them. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Hey Yuuta!"  
  
Ooishi looked the boy over. "You're Fuji's younger brother?"  
  
"No!" The boy snapped. "I'm Yuuta!"  
  
He stepped back a bit and tried to raise his hands defensively, but was hampered by the fact Eiji still had a hold on his wrist. The brief confusion that caused kept him from responding.  
  
"Did you forget something?" Yuuta demanded.  
  
They blinked at him. "Huh?"  
  
"No." A new voice spoke. "I remembered everything."  
  
They turned to face the speaker and jumped in surprise. "Fuji?"  
  
Fuji Syuusuke was standing behind them on the stoop, smiling as always. "Yes?"  
  
"How long have you been there?" Eiji asked.  
  
Fuji considered. "Seven minutes?"  
  
It was now Ooishi's turn to question. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"You were getting along so well, it seemed a shame to interrupt. And Eiji tells delightful stories."  
  
Yuuta looked confused. "What are you here for anyway?"  
  
"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Fuji spoke before they could respond. "To make it a double date."  
  
"Huh?" The others gaped at him. Yuuta and Ooishi blushed.  
  
"Aniki!" Yuuta protested.  
  
"Fuji!" Eiji protested a breath later. "That isn't funny!"  
  
"Eh? But I thought it would be fun."  
  
"You're so weird. Wanting to date your own brother."  
  
Yuuta made a small noise but Ooishi was too shocked to speak.  
  
Fuji tilted his head. "Date with Yuuta? That wasn't my original plan, but..." He trailed off to focus on his brother. "If you want..."  
  
Yuuta tried to speak a couple times before stepping back into the house. "Aniki, you pervert!"  
  
Fuji sighed as the door slammed shut. "Sorry, Ooishi, I let your date escape."  
  
He just stared. It seemed his brain had shut down as a defensive measure. "Huh?"  
  
"We'll have to improvise then." Fuji spoke, handing Eiji an envelope. "I guess you two will have to go alone. You did remember your wallet this time, Eiji?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Fuji laughed. "Then I'll see you in class tomorrow. Don't forget to study tonight."  
  
Eiji stuck his tongue out at him. Fuji tweaked his nose, making him yelp and bat the hand away. "I'll leave him to you, Ooishi."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Eiji pouted. "Yuuta's going to be mad at you!"  
  
Fuji stepped past them and opened his front door. "Later then."  
  
He waved "Goodbye."  
  
"Fuji's so mean! He could've just come with us."  
  
"He probably wanted to make up with his brother."  
  
Eiji turned away, stretching. "Yeah right. He's always teasing poor Yuuta. They both have brother complexes."  
  
He tried to change the topic. "Where were you planning on going?"  
  
"A movie." He opened the envelope as he spoke.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Ah! Fuji got the early tickets! We have to run or we won't be able to buy snacks!"  
  
"But what movie is it?" Ooishi asked even as he was again grabbed and pulled through the streets.  
  
***  
  
And so their feud had come to an end. That Monday they'd played against another pair of second years. And won.  
  
Thus the Golden Pair was born.  
  
***  
  
Ooishi smiled as he watched Eiji attach himself to Echizen. He was teaming up with Momoshiro to tease the ochibi-chan again. Most likely over how short Echizen was, judging from how he'd been drawing himself up to seem even taller a minute before and was now draping himself over the diminutive genius as if to further demonstrate their difference. Momoshiro was simply grinning at the first year, racket over one shoulder. Echizen was trying his hardest to ignore them but was clearly growing annoyed. He shoved Eiji off and pointed his racket at Momoshiro. Ooishi couldn't hear his words, distance and background conversation blurred their conversation, but the pair walked toward the nearest open court, Echizen clearly set on restoring his pride by crushing Momoshiro in a match. Eiji, somehow spared the consequences of Echizen-baiting, wandered back over to where he was sitting against the fencing.  
  
"You shouldn't tease him like that." He reprimanded his partner.  
  
Eiji wrinkled his nose but otherwise seemed to ignore the comment. "Hoi, it's really hot out here today, isn't it?"  
  
He looked up as Eiji sat to his left, holding over his can of juice so Eiji could sip from the straw. "I guess..."  
  
"Mmm, apple!" Eiji exulted, leaning against him to drink. After he'd finished he leaned back against the fencing. "It's okay anyway, Momo's the one he's mad at."  
  
He frowned, looking over as he set the can beside him. "You shouldn't-"  
  
"He started it." Eiji defended himself even before being accused, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.  
  
"And you just joined in."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
They sat in silence a long minute as Eiji rested and Ooishi watched him, half frowning.  
  
Eiji broke the silence. "Is he losing?"  
  
Ooishi looked over. "Badly."  
  
Eiji laughed. "Poor Momo!" Before Ooishi could respond he opened his eyes and looked over at him. "What were you doing? Captain things?"  
  
He smiled. "Mmm. Captain things."  
  
"Sounds boring."  
  
"I suppose. It has to be done though."  
  
"Deciding playing order?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eiji leaned over to look at the notebook Ooishi had in his lap, but the page was blank. "You aren't splitting us up again, are you? It's no fun without you behind me."  
  
He blinked. "Well... I haven't decided yet." He flexed his right wrist slightly as he spoke.  
  
Eiji pulled back a little to look up at him. "Eh? That's no fun!"  
  
"Tennis isn't always about having fun." He admonished gently, closing the notebook. "It's important to play with others, sometimes."  
  
Eiji looked down. "I know, but..."  
  
He smiled and put his hand on Eiji's shoulder. "I know."  
  
There was another few minutes of silence before Eiji suddenly sprawled on his stomach across his lap. "It's too hot!"  
  
"E-Eiji!" He protested but made no move to push the other off.  
  
Eiji pulled the notebook out from under his stomach and stared at it a moment before dropping it to the side. "Ne, Ooishi..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Eiji hesitated a second. "Do you want to go bowling?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Bowling. After practice. Tomorrow maybe."  
  
"S-sure." After all, he enjoyed bowling. "But...why?"  
  
Another hesitation. "Because...because you need to teach me! So I don't end up drinking Inui's juice next time we go."  
  
"The winners had to drink too, remember?"  
  
"They did? I don't remember much after he made me drink that terrible, horrible, no good, very bad juice!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"That was a mean trick you pulled, by the way."  
  
"Trick?"  
  
"Yeah! You and Ryuzaki-sensei and that 'Ahh! A bowling ball with no holes!' trick."  
  
"Ah! That wasn't really me though. And we had to do something to break your concentration. You're scary when you try."  
  
Another silence. "Ooishi, you know, you're kind of like Taka-san."  
  
He blinked, looking over at the Kawamura-Kaidou match. "How so?"  
  
"Most of the time you're all polite and worry too much but as soon as you put on that bowling glove you got all competitive."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed. I guess it's just because it's something I enjoy."  
  
"You don't like tennis?"  
  
"No, I do, but... it's different. Tennis is..." He searched for a good description. "Tennis is tennis. Bowling is just something I do as a hobby."  
  
"Like Taka-san and tennis."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Eiji suddenly began to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just...just..." He dissolved in laughter for a little while. "Burning strike!"  
  
He frowned. "Bur-" He looked again to Kawamura. "Burning..." He laughed as well. "Maybe I'll use that, next time."  
  
"No fair!" Eiji shifted to look up at him. "I won't be able to stop laughing the whole game!"  
  
"You'll just have to be on my team then, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah! We won't lose! Not even to very silly jokes!"  
  
"Or Inui juice."  
  
"Ahh... I dunno about that."  
  
"Eiji..."  
  
"Hoi?"  
  
"Why do you want me to teach you anyway? You did well last time."  
  
Eiji wrinkled his nose. "But I had to get all serious. It's no fun if I have to be serious about it."  
  
"I don't think you'll have to worry. After all, we're not likely to go back."  
  
Eiji frowned. "But it's something you like, right?"  
  
He nodded. "Very much."  
  
"Then I want to try it! I'll get good at it too! And it'll be lots of fun without the Inui juice!"  
  
"Eiji..."  
  
Eiji grinned. "Just you watch! We'll be a great pair bowling too!"  
  
He smiled. "Of course!"  
  
They simply sat, and lay, there for a long time, smiling at each other. They might've remained that way the rest of practice if a figure hadn't suddenly intruded.  
  
"Eiji-senpai!"  
  
Eiji blinked and leaned back to look up at Echizen, who was looking quite threatening. "Hoi?"  
  
"It's your turn! I challenge you to a match!"  
  
The Golden Pair blinked at him in unison and looked past him to the court he'd been playing on. Momoshiro lay on the ground, unmoving even as Kaidou, who'd wandered past, kicked him in the side.  
  
Eiji frowned. "Over already?"  
  
Echizen didn't respond, just continued glaring.  
  
Eiji stood, with some help from Ooishi. "What'd you do to him, ochibi-chan?"  
  
Inui suddenly popped up behind Echizen, no small feat considering how tall he was. He was holding a glass of something purple and bubbling. "Inui Hyper Special Remix Mark II."  
  
Eiji stared in horror. "It's...it's purple!"  
  
Inui adjusted his glasses. "Formulated for top physical refreshment."  
  
"Does it have secret herbs and spices?"  
  
Inui smiled. "Of course."  
  
"I feel sick!"  
  
"Already?"  
  
Eiji backed away. "No way! No way I'm drinking that!"  
  
"No fair!" Echizen protested. "I won't let you back out!"  
  
Inui's grin somehow grew more evil. "If you forfeit..."  
  
Eiji paled. "N-n-n-no fair!"  
  
Now Echizen was smiling as well. "C'mon, Eiji-senpai."  
  
Eiji turned to Ooishi, who simply shrugged. "H-how mean!"  
  
Ooishi handed him his racket. "I warned you."  
  
Eiji stuck his tongue out at him. "Fine! I ain't, won't, absolutely will not lose! I'm not, not, not drinking that stuff!"  
  
Echizen smirked. "Mada mada dane."  
  
Eiji growled and took the drink Ooishi held up without looking. After finishing off the apple juice he pointed to a free court. "Let's go!"  
  
"Sure, senpai."  
  
Ooishi watched them leave, smiling slightly. Eiji was already twirling his racket, deadset in his determination not to drink. He picked up his notebook and flipped to the page he'd been using to plan their next lineup. One quick change later he hoped Kawamura wouldn't mind being the substitute. He set it aside again to watch the new match, uncaring that he was now alone with no drink. He unconsciously clenched and unclenched his left hand.  
  
***  
  
It had taken him a month to understand Eiji. It wasn't until they'd begun playing doubles for real that he'd finally realized the weakness he'd been skating around for the previous week.   
  
Eiji needed other people.  
  
It was such a simple thing, yet so very key. He liked playing to an audience, worked best when playing doubles since he had someone to cover for him, and just generally needed someone else there. On his own he had trouble summoning the energy to try enough to improve, but he'd work himself to the ground if someone else was around to watch and commend him. It led to his overly flashy style, his exuberance, his dependence on partners. It was something that was easy to overlook, because it was so inherently Eiji.  
  
But he could deal with that. He worried about people, so he might as well worry about someone who needed the attention. And he wanted Eiji to improve, so Eiji would. Eiji hated disappointing others as much as he hated losing and Inui juice. He would get better as well, supporting his friend and partner. They would grow stronger and play different, stronger teams. They would grow older and mature, becoming different people. And one day Eiji wouldn't need him anymore. The thought saddened him sometimes, since he found some amount of enjoyment from the fact that Eiji needed him so desperately, but it was something he'd have to live with. Eventually, Eiji would be a strong, confident player who could stand on his own even if everyone was against him. He hoped he was there to see it. He hoped they could still be friends, even when they no longer had to be.  
  
He'd always been rather pleased by something Fuji had pointed out to him once. Eiji had many friends, but he was the only one who'd made him change his mind. 


End file.
